


Prove It

by tempewinchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, buffy loves faith not angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Faith dreams about Buffy nightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

Faith Lehane was asleep in her one-bedroom apartment. The room was silent. The only noise was the almost inaudible traffic of downtown Sunnydale.

If you observed Faith while she slept, you would notice a few... peculiar things.

Faith tossed and turned, but this only started after an hour or so of her sleeping. Deep into the early morning she will stop. 

If you listen carefully, you'll hear her whisper a name.

The sound would be short, breathless, almost desperate. Mostly satisfied.

_Buffy._

 

*Faith's reoccurring dream*

 

"Faith, listen to me." Buffy pleaded, grasping for Faith's hand.

"No, B! You listen to me for once!" Faith had tear filled eyes, a trembling lip. You can smell the mixture of anger and sadness miles away. " **You promised me that you wouldn't go back to him**. You told me _I_ was the _only one_ for you!

"Please, Faith, he kissed me!" Her voice was dry with pain, she was crying as well. "I would never hurt you, Faith. I would never cheat on you, I love you. I love you more then anything or anyone in this world."

"I suppose he fell on top of you, too." Faith snapped, a flash of pity shone in her eyes, but she snuffed it out. "You were making out with him."

Buffy grabbed Faith, pushing her against the wall and holding her there. "I love you, what don't you understand? He did this, not me. He means nothing to me. _I.Love.You._ No amount of him kissing me is ever going to change that." Buffy crashed her lips into Faith's for reassurance. She pulled away, tears still forming in her eyes. She smiled a painful, loving smile. "I love you with all of my heart, Slayer. You mean the world to me. I am head over heels, _completely_ in love with you, Faith. Hurting you is in the least of my interests."

"Oh yeah?" Faith smiled evilly through her tears, " _Prove it._ "

And she did.


End file.
